


The Colors That Bind Us

by Howlette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlette/pseuds/Howlette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A world where certain people were "special". Where weird didn't fit in. Where the weird were quarantined. Where only luck would let you out.</p><p>Special people have heterochromia, and the only way to fix it and be allowed into "normal" society was to find your soulmate. Only your soulmate would have the same eyes as you. And then, only after your first true kiss, would your eyes switch so that you were both blissfully "normal."</p><p>Until then, have fun with survival in the Zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colors That Bind Us

I'm just putting all my ideas down now, I'll write this later. Sry but I have other stories I have to finish. But you could always check those out.


End file.
